Making Repairs
by starflame
Summary: A one-shot mostly PWP ignitionshipping fic set during the Sunyshore blackout just before the player meets Flint. Volkner/Flint yaoi.


Blackout. Yeah, that would take some explaining. The obvious answer would be the new solar panels, if no one was observant enough to recall that they'd been working just fine for the first few days they'd been up. But as Flint stretched out like a contented cat on the basement floor of the Sunyshore gym, he hoped that people would make the assumption anyway. While he wouldn't have really minded for people to find out about him and Volkner, but he knew it would put a lot more stress on Volkner than he thought his best friend should have to deal with.

Flint looked up at Volkner as the blond man let out a string of swear words under his breath while he tinkered with the wiring and gadgets down in the basement. Flint grinned up at him. He knew it was mean, but he liked seeing Volkner all frustrated like this. It was pretty much the only way they had sex anyway. Flint would annoy Volkner until got frustrated enough to let any emotion other than angst show, and the sparks would fly until Flint burned out. He wished he didn't get so tired afterwards, because he really liked the Volkner that came out after a good battle. Volkner looked down at him and sighed.

"Well if you're done being burnt out and useless, will you put your pants back on and help me with this?" Volkner snipped at him. Flint sighed and stood up, stretching until his back emitted several loud 'pop' noises. He bent down to grab his pants off the floor, but didn't make any further move to put them back on. Volkner narrowed his eyes at him, but Flint shrugged it off, walking behind Volkner and sliding his arms around the other man's waist.

"Come on, the power's out. No one can get down here, and the damage is already done. Why can't we just stay here a little longer, go another round? Why you so eager to get everything back to normal when you think normal is so boring?" Flint asked, a hint of pleading and whining in his voice. Volkner groaned in exasperation, but stopped messing with the panels.

"I never should've given in to you in the first place. I've created a monster. A red, poofy-haired monster," Volkner said, unable to keep the twinge of amusement out of his voice. Flint smirked and let go of Volkner but didn't move, waiting on the gym leader to give in and turn around. Volkner leaned against the panel for a moment, his muscles tense. Flint waited patiently, which was quite a feat for him. Volkner always did this, that brief moment of judging whether or not he should do this. Thus far he'd always decided yes, at least after the first time, but Flint would be lying if he said he wasn't always at least a little worried that the answer might be no one day.

Volkner sighed heavily again and slowly turned, leaning back against the panel and timidly reaching out for Flint's hips, pulling him closer. Flint grinned, the familiar sparkle in his eyes that he got every time they were together like this. Volkner sometimes had a difficult time believing that this was really happening. He wasn't used to people liking him. He always worried that one day Flint would come to his senses and go find someone more appropriate, someone cooler. As Flint leaned in to kiss him, the blond gulped, reaching one hand up to run into Flint's hair. Their lips met and physically created a spark, making Flint pull back slightly and chuckle. It wasn't all that strange for them, what with all the electricity in the gym, and all Flint's hair, but Flint always took it as a good sign. They had a spark. Volkner thought the sentiment was cheesy, but Flint knew he was smiling on the inside when it happened.

Volkner worked up his courage and leaned forward, closing the kiss again, moving his lips shyly against Flint's. Flint loved how shy Volkner always was. He thought it was cute, though he got the feeling that if he ever audibly described Volkner as such, he'd find some ungodly part of his anatomy very quickly introduced to a socket. As Flint broke the kiss to start kissing down Volkner's neck, the gym leader kicked the flashlight away. Like hell was he going to let Flint see the blush creeping over his face. As Flint moved down his chest easily, Volkner half wished he would have put his shirt back on as well as the pants. Despite knowing that fewer clothes meant less chance of static discharge while working with his equipment, he never trusted Flint or himself to be together while naked. Volkner looked over at one of the panels next to his head, and for a brief moment thought he saw the solution to fixing the blackout, but then he felt Flint's hands at the front of his pants, and he found it suddenly hard to think properly.

One of Flint's favorite parts about fooling around with Volkner was the moment when the usually brilliant man lost all intelligent thought. It was a visible thing, too. One second Volkner would have his normal contemplative scowl on his face, and then suddenly it would melt once his hormones finally managed to override any more rational urges he had. Flint could make out Volkner's face enough to catch a glimpse of the look, and that spurred him on as he undid and carefully pulled down Volkner's pants.

Volkner gasped as he felt Flint's mouth on his cock. He thought he would never get used to this feeling. He certainly never got used to the sight, looking down at his best friend taking his most sensitive part into his mouth. He arched his back away from the control panel, reaching up and grabbing a switch and a lever for support. This was how everything got fucked up in the first place, but he didn't notice that now. Flint's mouth was hot and wet and wonderful as it slid up and down Volkner's shaft, eliciting soft moans and pants from him.

Flint moved his knees apart and reached down to start fingering himself, hoping Volkner wanted to go further than just this. Volkner noticed Flint shifting and blushed again, assuming what the man was doing. Volkner had been with girls before Flint, but it always made him kind of self-conscious that Flint knew so much more about sex with guys than he did. Volkner was a genius, and he didn't like other people knowing more about something than him, especially Flint of all people. Volkner panted heavier, reaching down and taking a handful of Flint's hair, pulling him off of his cock.

"If… if you want more, then stop. I won't last much longer with you doing that," he said quietly. Flint nodded, getting back to his feet and leaning in to kiss Volkner, slowly turning him so Flint was the one with his back to the wall and Volkner was pressed against him. He reached down to stroke Volkner, glad the man's shaft was good and wet from the blowjob. He stuck a few fingers from his other hand into his mouth to lube them up, then using them to finish prepping himself, bringing a leg up to wrap around Volkner's waist.

"Go ahead then. Light my fire, bro," Flint said with a wink. Volkner felt his face get hot, making him fumble a bit as he reached down and positioned himself at Flint's entrance, pushing inside slowly. Flint let out a low, guttural groan and pressed his chest against Volkner's, moaning and quivering a bit. Volkner had to stop once he was fully inside him; the noises combined with the tight heat almost enough to do him in right there. Flint rubbed his chest lovingly as he waited for him. Flint had no problem being patient once they'd gotten this far. He knew they were both going to get what they wanted soon enough, and this was a situation where it was most definitely worth the wait.

Volkner slowly started to move in and out of Flint, holding his leg up with one arm and resting the other hand on his hip. He knew he should have been jerking Flint off or something, but the angle was too awkward for him to manage that. Flint certainly didn't seem to mind it though, not with the way he writhed and moaned loudly in pleasure. Volkner himself was rather quiet and reserved, even during these times. Flint was never quiet, or reserved, even less so when they… had sex? Made love? Fucked? Volkner didn't really know which phrase fit, and he didn't want to ask.

Flint grabbed at Volkner's shoulders, one hand gripping his shoulder and the other fumbling to grab a handful of hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Volkner was caught by surprise, but that wasn't saying very much. Everything about this surprised him. He kissed back sloppily, trying to keep his pace with the thrusts and not worry so much about the kissing, but Flint seemed quite satisfied with both. Volkner was always pleasantly surprised by the warmth of Flint's mouth and all the other parts of his body. There really was fire inside of the Elite Four member.

"H-harder… don't tell me this isn't… getting you hot…" he managed to breathe out between moans and pants, sweat beading along his chest and back. Volkner nodded and complied, slamming into the redhead harder than before, finding that spot that made Flint scream. Ordinarily Volkner would have freaked out about his friend's volume, but he was too far gone to care now. He rapidly shoved in an out of Flint, panting and quietly moaning as well, trying to hold out as long as he possibly could. He could feel Flint clench down on him, trying to make him lose it. Volkner supposed that was a sign that Flint wanted him to cum, but this was a battle. He didn't plan on just giving in. He slowed down a bit, not wanting to finish just yet. Flint opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at Volkner, but the blond wouldn't do anything to encourage him.

He let Volkner continue his slow, teasing pace for a moment longer, but Flint's patience had a definite limit. He reached up with one hand and grabbed the lever Volkner had before, but instead of pulling it for support, he used it to push himself down hard onto Volkner's shaft, making the lever flip the other direction. Volkner finally had to give in, being so close to the edge anyway, and he pounded into Flint hard and fast. Flint reached down with one hand to stroke himself as best he could, his other hand flying out to the side and smacking some random buttons. Flint's cock twitched and he started to unload on Volkner's stomach as the whirring sound of the generators kicked in, and after a few more thrusts, Volkner cried out in pleasure as well, calling out Flint's name, but the shout was made incoherent by the grinding of the machines coming back on and the lights lighting up the room they were in, and slowly the rest of the gym.

The two men stood still for a while, panting and collecting themselves, Volkner now energized and happy, Flint barely awake, clinging to the wall and his best friend. As Volkner pulled out of him, the blond had to move quickly to catch Flint before he collapsed onto the ground, easing him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Flint smiled sleepily up at him from the floor, grabbing his arm and pulling him down next to him. Volkner decided to just let him, scooting up next to him.

"So I totally fixed your gym," Flint said, grinning like an asshole. Volkner rolled his eyes and sighed a bit as reality started to set back in.

"Great, now just find me some decent challengers to fight in it and maybe I'll start to care," he said bitterly, rolling away and starting to get dressed. Flint wished he could have the happy, excited Volkner all the time. But for now, he'd just do everything the man wanted, and maybe one day it would be enough to keep him happy.


End file.
